


If You Close Your Eyes

by tetracontakaidigon



Category: All This Bad Blood - Bastille (Album), You Belong With Me - University of Rochester Yellowjackets (Music Video)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetracontakaidigon/pseuds/tetracontakaidigon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devon's getting ready to crash Ed's prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PagingPaige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagingPaige/gifts).



Devon sighed as he buttoned the nicest clean shirt he could find. This wasn't the first time he'd done something stupid in the name of his perpetually unrequited love for Ed. The radio played softly in the background - “how am I gonna be an optimist about this?” He caught himself singing along. 

“I don't know, Bastille, I don't know where we begin.” The impending rubble of his friendship with Ed, or the sin of showing up to the prom looking for someone who was there with his _girlfriend_? 

Devon fumbled with his tie, nervous fingers slipping on the smooth fabric.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is loosely based on your prompt (to say the least), but listening to Pompeii reminds me of the school I used to attend, and left under less than ideal conditions - and as it so happens, there is an entire fandom based around characters who attend that selfsame school. Thus, an idea was born. (Just think of it as a M/M college setting, if you're not a fan of the music video.)


End file.
